


The Wait

by theradicaldame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicaldame/pseuds/theradicaldame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, what Loki was thinking (in my head) when he sat on that rock face and watched Thor fight Cap & Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

I have friends. Many and they fear me. Work and play.

But it is not enough. I want power. I want to crush someone beneath me, control and contort them into a sniveling worm, drag them down to nothing. But I want them to love me. In my rare moments of weakness I will order them to my side and they will willingly shower me with everything I need.

A bitch at my beck and call. A dog at my feet. And when I have conquered my momentary demon I will rise and strike them all the harder, break them into nothing until they are nothing, and then when I can extract no more pain, I will discard them and flaunt the newer kind before them, watch them grow dark and jealous and powerful again in jealousy, until they have enough heart again that I can crush beneath me.

Do not think me benevolent, Thor.

Do not think that the chains you have wrapped ‘round my wrists have even begun to cage the demons inside of me, could ever hope to contain the screaming lust for power, for infamy. 

I am lost, brother, and the only beacon to guide me home is the sight of your golden head, bowed before me. Why, such a light should glimmer before all the nine realms, do you not agree? Would you not, brother, rather have me at home, in peace, than skulking the corners of the galaxy beyond the eyes of even Odins ravens?

Then call me now; brother, lover. Call for me with bent knee and plaintive whisper. Beg me into your bed and kneel before me in my throne, taken from you in your highest glory. Clean the blood and grime from my armor, shine my horns with sweat from your own chest and clasp around your neck the collar of servitude for all of Asgard to see.

I would have you, brother, in this way and every other before all the court. So long as you serve, I will remain. And in this way, in this claiming, you will in your debasement have some reign after all.


End file.
